Yixing--
by bibble-ie
Summary: It's Sulay/Joonxing. AU. Happy reading! :)


**Yixing-**

Cast : Zhang Yixing-Lay EXO

Kim Joonmyun-Suho EXO

Beberapa lainnya, search by your self #ditabok readers

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst

Length : One Shoot

Rate : T

Summary : Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang terpenting dalam hidupku, tapi kenapa orang tuaku malah merencanakan yang lainnya?! Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa. *badsummary

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SULAY~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Suho POV**

Ahh, aku merasa menjadi orang yang sangat beruntung di dunia ini. Memiliki seorang yeojachingu yang cantik dan manis sepertinya. Dia juga baik sekali dan juga pengertian, usia kami tidak terpaut jauh. Aku lebih tua darinya, tapi sifatnya tidak kalah dewasa dengan seseorang yang berumur lebih tua darinya.

Tapi seseorang yang lebih muda pastilah memiliki sifat manja, apalagi kalau sedang bersama namjachingunya. Dia sangat menyayangiku, aku juga menyayanginya. Aku sangat mencintainya, dia pun begitu. Memang sih belum lama kami berhubungan, baru 8 bulan. Tapi 8 bulan juga bukan waktu yang cepat.

"Annyeong Joonmyeon" suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku sedang menyapa gendang telingaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

"Annyeong Joonmyeon." Sapa seorang yeoja dengan rambut hitam kelam panjang bergelombang kepada seorang namja yang sedang duduk di kursi taman sore itu.

Namja yang disapa pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan jangan lupa dengan senyumnya bak malaikat andalannya. "Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Ani, aku juga baru sampai." Jawab namja yang diketahui bernama Joonmyeon kepada yeoja yang tadi menyapanya bernama Zhang Yixing -kekasihnya. "Ahh, geurae." kata Yixing sambil duduk di samping namja itu, iya namja itu adalah namjachingunya.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Yixing saat sudah duduk di samping Joonmyeon. Namja yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum dan mencubit pipi yeojachingunya pelan karena gemas dengan sifat lucunya.

"Akh, appo." kata Yixing sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengusap pipinya yang habis dicubit. Joonmyeon hanya terkekeh geli melihat Yixing yang sifatnya sangat lucu dan manja itu.

"Kita akan pergi kemanapun kau ingin." Kata Joonmyeon dengan senyum malaikatnya yang masih menatap Yixing. "Jinjja?" Tanya Yixing berbinar. Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan masih dengan senyum malaikatnya itu.

"Geurae, aku ingin pergi ke- mmmm.." Yixing sedang berpikir. "Ahh, ke Lotte World, otthokae?" Kata Yixing memandang namjachingunya dengan mata berbinar. "Kajja." kata Joonmyeon dan menarik tangan Yixing.

Mereka menaiki mobil Joonmyeon dengan Joonmyeon sebagai pengendaranya. Mereka berbincang bincang dan sesekali tertawa dengan bahan pembicaraan mereka.

Sesampai di Lotte World mereka turun dan langsung memasukinya. Tangan mereka bertaut menjadi satu dan dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Kau ingin menaiki apa?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Emm, aku masih bingung. Kau ingin menaiki apa, nanti aku akan memikirkannya saat kita menaiki wahana yang kau pilih." Yixing masih melihat lihat sekeliling dengan tatapan bingung.

"Geurae, kita menaiki itu." kata S Joonmyeon sambil menunjuk Roller Coaster. Joonmyeon menyeringai menatap Yixing yang kelihatannya sedikit takut, tapi-

"Kajja." Kata Yixing. Mereka bermain main dan menaiki wahana yang menurut mereka menarik. Mereka juga menaiki komedi putar. Saat mereka menaiki wahana itu beberapa pasang mata menatapnya iri.

Bagaimana tidak iri, mereka sangat romantis. Sesekali tertawa bersama dan juga mengabadikan moment itu. Sampai terakhir mereka menaiki Bianglala. Ini sudah malam memang, dan Seoul akan terlihat cantik dilihat dari atas pada malam hari (anggap aja di Lotte World, Bianglala nya sampai malam #digampar readers)

"Wahh, Joonmyeon lihatlah!" Kata Yixing sambil menunjuk bawah, pemandangannya sangat indah dari atas karena lamu lampu menyala. "Indah sekali." Lanjutnya. Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan lucu Yixing. Joonmyeon hanya terus memandangi Yixing .

Yixing yang baru menyadari dipandangi terus menerus oleh Joonmyeon pun perlahan menoleh. " Joonmyeon." Panggil Yixing dengan memasang wajah innocent. Perlahan tangan Suho memegang pipi Yixing dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Yixing yang tak tau apa apa, hanya menatapnya bingung.

Dan bibir mereka menyatu, tepat saat bianglala yang mereka tumpangi berada di atas. Bukan ciuman yang panas, hanya kelembutan yang ada. Yixing perlahan menutup matanya menikmati apa yang Joonmyeon lakukan.

Kalau boleh jujur, ini adalah first kissnya. Maka dari itu Yixing sedikit bingung. Tak berapa lama, ciuman itu terlepas. Mata mereka perlahan membuka dan Yixing tersenyum salah tingkah pada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon tersenyum manis, manis sekali.

Akhirnya permainan itu selesai dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Joonmyeon mengantar Yixing pulang terlebih dahulu. Yixing menolak ajakan makan Joonmyeon karena dia ingin makan malam bersama orangtuanya di rumah.

Sesampai di rumah Yixing, Suho mengecup dahi Yixing sekilas dan memberikan senyum malaikatnya.

"Nanti sms aku, ya." Kata Yixing sambil tersenyum. "Ne." Jawab Suho. Suho pun balik pulang ke rumahnya.

Sesampai di rumah, ternyata Appa dan Eomma nya ada di ruang keluarga. "Joonmyeon, mari makan bersama." Kata Eomma Joonmyeon dengan senyumnya. "Ne Eomma, aku ganti baju dulu." Kata Joonmyeon dan langsung naik ke lantai atas menuju ke kamarnya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Joonmyeon langsung ke ruang makan dan menghampiri Appa dan juga Eommanya yang sudah duduk di meja makan. Mereka makan malam bersama dengan tenang.

Sampai sebuah suara memotong keheningan " Joonmyeon, besok malam kau tidak punya rencana apa apa bukan?" Tanya Appa Joonmyeon. "Waeyo?" Tanya Joonmyeon. "Ahh, kami hanya ingin mengenalkanmu dengan anak teman Appa mu." Jawab Eomma Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menghentikan acara makannya sebentar dan memandang 2 orang di depannya. "Apa maksudnya?" ahh bukan tanpa alasan Joonmyeon langsung bertanya itu, dia sudah berfirasat buruk akan hal ini.

"Kau akan menikah dengan gadis itu, secepatnya." Kata Appa Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon langsung memlempar sendok dan garpunya lalu langsung pergi ke kamar tanpa permisi. Oh sungguh, mood makan nya benar benar sudah hilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SULAY~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Suho POV**

Aku langsung masuk kamarku dan menutup juga mengunci pintu kamarku saat setelah dari ruang makan. Apa tadi yang Appa bilang? Aku akan menikah dengan seorang gadis secepatnya yang bahkan aku belum kenal sama sekali.

Apa yang sedang Appa pikirkan hahh? Lagipula, aku juga sudah memiliki yeojachingu kan? Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya pada mereka. Bagaimana ini? AHHH Otthokae?

Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tidak tau, BLANK. Iya, otakku benar benar tidak bisa untuk memikirkan apapun. Arrgghhhhh, aku mengacak rambutku frustasi .

Ini sudah malam, ku lihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 11. Lama juga aku memikirkan semua ini, yang jelas sampai sekarang aku masih tidak bisa mencari jalan keluarnya.

Ahh tidak, aku hampir lupa. Bukankah tadi Yixing bilang padaku bahwa aku harus meng-sms nya. Oh tidak ,ini sudah sangat terlambat. Apa dia sudah tidur sekarang? Lebih baik aku mencobanya dulu, aku hanya akan memastikan.

.

To : Uri Yixing-ie

Apa kau sudah tidur?

.

Sebenarnya tidak banyak juga harapanku untuk mendapat balasan darinya, toh ini memang sudah sangat larut. Tapi tidak salah kan? Hanya untuk memastikan. Tak berapa lama handphoneku berdering.

.

From : Uri Yixing-ie

Belum

.

Aku cepat cepat menekan tombol hijau -berniat menelefonnya. Tuttt tut tut, tersambung!

"Yeoboseyeo." Suara di seberang sana. "Ahh chagiya, kenapa kau belum tidur eoh?" Tanyaku khawatir. Ku dengar dia terkekeh pelan dan menjawab "Aku menunggu sms darimu." Jawabnya.

Apa? Dia menunggunya, ya sebenarnya sudah tak asing lagi seperti ini karena hal ini juga pernah terjadi sebelumnya saat aku lupa mengabarinya karena aku tertidur, kekekeke.

"Joonmyeon? Kau masih di sana?" Suaranya membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ahh ne, cepatlah tidur. Ini sudah malam." Jawabku. "Geurae, jaljayo Joonmyeon." Jawabnya. "Jaljayo." Jawabku dan mematikan sambungan telfon.

Ahh, aku kepikiran lagi. Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus jujur kepadanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SULAY~**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang yeoja memasuki lorong kampus dengan senyum yang mengembang. Beberapa orang yang dilewatinya menyapanya dan tentu dibalas dengannya. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke loker sebentar.

Yeoja itu menaruh buku bukunya sebagian ke dalam loker dan menatanya kembali. Lalu dia menutup pintu lokernya.

Drrtt drrtt, handphonenya berdering. Ada sebuah sms.

.

From : Joonmyeon-ie

Hai chagi ,kau ada dimana?

.

To : Joonmyeon-ie

Aku sudah ada di kampus, wae ?

.

From : Joonmyeon-ie

Bisakah kita bertemu ?Ku tunggu di atap nde :)

.

To : Joonmyeon-ie

Ara :)

.

Yixing pun langsung menuju atap, iya selalu seperti ini. Mereka akan bertemu di atap setiap hari ny .Karena mereka sangat menyukai atap kampus karena suasananya nyaman.

Yixing membuka pintu perlahan dan langsung melihat seorang namja yang sangat dicintainya sudah duduk di sana. Tapi kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan, lihatlah gerak geriknya seperti meresahkan sekali.

"Annyeong Joonmyeon." Sapa Yixing. Namja itu berbalik dan tersenyum, tapi senyumnya sangat aneh. Iya aneh ,seperti ada sesuatu kesedihan di sana -dan paksaan. Dan juga tatapan matanya yang tidak seperti biasa.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu." Kata Joonmyeon. "Katakan saja." Jawab Yixing berusaha bersikap biasa padahal sangat penasaran. "Tapi apapun yang ku katakan, ku mohon jangan menjauh dariku. Karena aku mencintaimu." Kata Joonmyeon. "Sangat mencintaimu." Lanjut Suho dan memegang tangan Yixing.

"Joonmyeon, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Yixing yang sudah sangat penasaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yixing POV**

"Joonmyeon, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanyaku. Ada apa ini? Apa yang Joonmyeon ada masalah? Tangannya semakin mengerat, tidak seperti biasa. "Emm sebenarnya..." Katanya menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Iya ada apa?" Tanyaku berusaha masih bersikap biasa. Ku lihat dia menarik nafas berat dan menghembuskannya. "Aku dijodohkan." Katanya lemah, tapi masih terdengar sangat jelas di telingaku.

Apa? Dijodohkan? Aku sekuat tenaga menahan airmataku agar tak jatuh, tapi sepertinya gagal. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah orang tua Joonmyeon sudah mengenalku kalau aku ini kekasihnya Joonmyeon?

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa, aku tau diri. Joonmyeon adalah orang kaya dan sangat berpengaruh di Korea. Orang tuanya mungkin tidak merestuiku karena aku bukan sekaya Joonmyeon.

Mungkin ayahnya Suho menginginkannya untuk menikah dengan seorang yeoja yang lebih pantas dariku. Ayahnya memang benar, tidak mungkin aku bisa menikahi Suho. Sadarlah Yixing.

Airmataku perlahan menetes membasahi pipiku dan aku sudah seperti kehabisan kata kata. Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun sekarang, aku bisu, oh aku bisu mendadak.

Hening. Hanya itu yang ku rasakan saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Suho POV**

Yixing? Kenapa dia tak menjawab? Apa dia sedang memikirkan makian apa saja yang akan dilontarkan untukku? Ahh, pemikiran apa ini. Perasaanku mulai tak enak.

Perlahan ku lihat wajahnya, menatap matanya. Dia juga menatapku dan langsung salah tingkah sendiri saat menyadari aku menatapnya. Dia manghapuas airmatanya kasar. Airmatanya? Dia menangis? Ohh bodohnya kau Joonmyeon membuat yeojachingumu menangis.

Ku lihat perlahan, dia mulai tersenyun yang menurutku itu senyum yang dipaksakan. "Ohh, begitukah?" Katanya sedikit dengan senyum paksa tadi. "Gweanchana, mungkin yeoja itu memang yang terbaik untukmu." Katanya sambil melepas tautan tangannya yang masih ku pegang.

"Tapi-" Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata kataku dia sudah berlari keluar dari atap. Arrgghhh, bagaimana ini? Joonmyeon bodoh, ya kau bodoh Joonmyeon. Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan dulu tadi. Argghhhhh, aku mengusap wajahku kasar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yixing POV**

Apa ini? Kenapa ini semua terjadi di saat aku sudah mencintai Joonmyeon sepenuhnya? Aku tidak peduli tatapan semua orang yang menatapku bingung, aku tidak peduli dengan airmataku yang masih mengalir.

Aku ingin cepat cepat sampai rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SULAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

Tepat malam ini Joonmyeon dikenalkan dengan yeoja yang akan dijodohkan dengannya itu. Tapi dia sudah sangat tidak bersemangat. Saat masuk ke rumah, Appa nya sudah memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Cepatlah bersiap siap, mereka akan datang tak lama lagi." Kata Appanya. Joonmyeon menghampiri Appanya dengan tatapan tak suka. "Kenapa Appa ingin menjodohkanku?" Tanyanya. "Aku sudah punya yeojachingu, bahkan Appa sudah tau itu" Lanjutnya.

Appanya menghela nafas berat dan menjawab- "Yeoja yang ku pilih lebih baik daripada yeojamu itu.". "Mwo?" tanya Suho tak percaya, bagaimana bisa Appanya menyimpulkan nya sendiri? Dia yang merasakannya bukan Appanya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau dijodohkan." jawab Joonmyeon. Appanya terlihat memandang Suho dengan tatapan marah "Jangan mencoba untuk menghancurkan rencana ini!" kata Appanya sedikit membentak.

Joonmyeon hanya menunduk dan pergi meninggalkan Appanya ke kamarnya. Pikirannya benar benar kacau. Tapi dia tetap menjalankan perintah Appanya untuk bersiap siap, dia tidak mau mencari masalah baru. Tapi bukankah yang membuat masalah itu Appanya?

Saat makan malam pun tiba, keluarga itu benar benar datang. Joonmyeon ketahui, namanya Kim Minseok. Dia cantik memang, tapi tetap lebih cantik dan manis Yixing, pikirnya.

Lagipula mukanya juga terlihat sedikit tua. Uhhh menyebalkan sekali. Ditambah dengan orang tuanya yang sok sok-an memujinya, seperti "Ahh, anakmu Joonmyeon benar benar tampan." "Dia juga sopan sekali seperti Appanya." , dan lain lain.

Dan mengharuskannya membuat fake smile untuk ditunjukkan pada mereka. Appanya masih saja melihat Joonmyeon dengan tatapan dingin. Tak berapa lama akhirnya mereka pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SULAY**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja berjalan tergesa-gesa di koridor kampus. Matanya mencari cari seseorang yang dicintainya, tapi nihil dia TIDAK ADA. Namja itu terus berjalan dan memasuki sebuah kelas.

"Dimana Yixing?" Tanyanya pada seorang yeoja yang ada di kelas itu, dia tidak tau namanya siapa yang jelas yeoja itu teman seseorang yang dicintainya. "Dia tidak berangkat hari ini." Jawab yeoja itu.

Namja itu langsung berlari keluar dan membuat yeoja yang ditanyai tadi menatap bingung. Namja itu langsung memasuki mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan maksimum.

Dipikirannya hanya ada satu orang yaitu Yixing. Kenapa dia tidak masuk kuliah? Apa karena kemarin? Apa dia sakit? Namja itu masih sangat khawatir, bahkan sms dan juga telfonnya tidak ada satupun yang dijawab semenjak kejadian kemarin.

Sesampai di depan gedung -apartement- yang merupakan tujuan satu satunya. Namja itu langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung menaiki lift ke lantai 7.

Joonmyeon berlari tergesa. Joonmyeon menarik nafas berat sebelum akhirnya dia menekan bel rumah itu.

TING TONG

Tidak ada yang membukanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yixing POV**

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk tidak masuk ke kampus. Ahh badanku rasanya sangat tidak mengenakkan dan lagi mataku bengkak. Mungkin pengaruh karena kemarin aku menangis.

Tapi jujur, aku sangat bosan sekarang. Memikirkan hal yang dikatakan Joonmyeon kemarin. Bahkan aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih sekarang. Ahh tentang kesepian itu, aku sangat kesepian. Huft.

TING TONG

Siapa yang bertamu? Malas sekali rasanya membukakan pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

Dengan malas dia keluar kamar dan membukakan pintu. Dilihatnya namja yang ditangisinya berada di hadapannya sekarang. Menatapnya sayu.

Dia sedikit terhenyak saat namja itu menyadari kedatangannya. "Yixing." Kata namja itu lemah. "Ada apa?" Tanya Yixing dengan suara parau karena menahan nangis. Airmata menyebalkan, kenapa kau suka sekali keluar di saat yang seperti ini.

Yixing hanya menunduk, namja itu langsung memeluk Yixing sangat erat dan Yixing sudah tidak bisa menahan airmatanya untuk tidak menetes lagi. " Yixing-ah, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae, aku tidak bisa jauh jauh darimu. Ku mohon jangan menghindariku." Kata Joonmyeon yakin -tegas.

Joonmyeon menarik pelukannya agar sedikit terlepas dan menatap Yixing yang menunduk. "Aku tidak mau dijodohkan, aku ingin hubungan kita tidak berakhir. Aku sangat menyayangimu Yixing, aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan menerima perjodohan itu, jadi tetaplah di sampingku." Lanjutnya.

Yixing hanya mengangguk dan Joonmyeon langsung memeluk Yixing lebih erat dibanding sebelumnya, Yixing pun membalas pelukan Joonmyeon tak kalah erat. "Aku juga mencintaimu Joonmyeon." lirih Yixing yang masih bisa didengar Joonmyeon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SULAY**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari hari pun dilalui mereka seperti sebelumnya -sebelum kejadian di atap. Mereka tetap tenang dan bersenang senang layaknya seorang yang saling mencintai seperti biasa.

Walaupun dalan hati, Joonmyeon masih takut dengan keputusan Appa nya yang tidak akan pernah berubah itu. Ada sedikit rasa was was dalam dirinya, memikirkan hal apa yang akan terjadi antara dia dan Yixing nantinya dan bagaimana dia mengaturnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SULAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **3 MONTHS LATER**_

"Joonmyeon, undangan pernikahanmu sudah jadi. Bagikanlah pada temanmu yang kau anggap penting, ne." Kata Appa Joonmyeon.

JDERRRRR

Serasa disambar petir di siang bolong.

"Mwo?" Kata Joonmyeon masih bingung.

"Itu undangan, aku tidak tau siapa temanmu jadi kau saja yang membagikannya, Jika teman appa dan juga keluarga biar Appa yang mengurusnya." Kata Appa Joonmyeon menjelaskan. "Apa maksudnya? Aku akan menikah?" Tanya Joonmyeon dengan terkejutnya -blank.

"Ne." Jawab Appa Joonmyeon singkat. "Tapi aku ini masih kuliah dan juga aku bahkan tidak menyutujui perjodohan ini." kata Joonmyeon sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik dan aku tidak butuh persetujuan darimu." Kata Appa Joonmyeon tegas.

"Appa.." Kata Joonmyeon menggantung -kecewa- dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Appanya yang memandang dengan tatapan acuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SULAY**

 **.**

 **.**

Joonmyeon keluar dari kamar dan berniat untuk sarapan sebelum berangkat kuliah. Di ruang makan sudah ada Appa dan Eomma nya. "Pagi chagi.." Sapa Eomma nya dan tersenyum. Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum tipis dan melirik Appa nya tidak suka.

"Joonmyeon, kau harus memberi undangan itu pada yeoja itu. Siapa yeoja yang pernah kau ajak ke rumah dulu, em Zhang Yixing, benar bukan?" Kata Appa Joonmyeon sedikit susah meningat nama Zhnag Yixing. Joonmyeon membelalakkan matanya, hatinya rasanya sangat sakit mengingat yeoja itu. Joonmyeon telah menyakiti hatinya, lagi.

Joonmyeon pergi ke kampus dan memasuki kelas dengan sangat malas. Rasanya dia sangat tidak semangat mengikuti pelajaran. Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk membuka smartphonenya dan mengirim sms pada yeojachingunya, siapalagi kalau bukan Yixing.

.

To : Uri Yixing-ie

Setelah kelasmu selesai, apa bisa kita bertemu di atap?

.

From : Uri Yixing-ie

Tentu :)

.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas berat, dia sangat tidak tega melihat yeojachingunya tersakiti.

Setelah kelas selesai, dia buru buru pergi menuju atap. Ternyata Yixing belum sampai, mungkin masih perjalanan. Joonmyeon mengeluarkan undangan pernikahan dari tas punggungnya, menatapnya sendu dan menggenggamnya.

Joonmyeon menutup mata sejenak dan sekali lagi dia menghela nafas berat. Joonmyeon memikirkan sesuatu ,sesuatu yang selalu ada dan mengganggu pikirannya beberapa waktu terakhir ini.

Sampai akhirnya dia sadar dan membuka mata bahwa ada seseorang yang membuka pintu atap.

Ceklek.

Pintu tertutup kembali dan seseorang melangkah pasti menuju tempatnya duduk saat ini.

"Annyong Joonmyeon." Sapa seseorang itu, Yixing dengan senangnya dan menampakkan senyum termanisnya. Yixing kemudian duduk di samping Joonmyeon duduk. Yixing menatap Joonmyeon bingung, tatapan Joonmyeon tidak seperti biasa. Ada apa?

Seperti de javu.

Tangan Joonmyeon mengulur dan memberikan undangan pernikahan yang sedari tadi digenggamnya kepada yeoja di depannya itu. Yixing terlihat menatap undangan itu bingung. "Siapa yang akan menikah Joonmyeon?" Tanya Yixing polos .

Sifat yang dimiliki Yixing kali ini benar benar membuat hati seorang Suho teriris. Yixing mengambil undangan itu dan membaca tulisan di depan undangan itu sampai matanya menangkap tulisan "Joonmyeon & Minseok" terpampang jelas.

Yixing merasakan matanya mulai memanas, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali agar airmatanya tidak keluar. Yixing membuang muka sebentar dan selanjutnya langsung menatap Joonmyeon di depannya yang menunduk.

"Ahh, chukkae." Kata Yixing dengan suara yang sedikit parau sambil tersenyum -palsunya.

"Yixing-" kata Joonmyeon terpotong.

"Aku pasti datang jika tidak ada halangan."

"Yixing-"

"Ahh, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Aku pergi dulu Joonmyeon, annyeong." Kata Yixing melihat arloji yang ada di tangan kirinya sejenak dan meninggalkan Joonmyeon sendirian. Yixing menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya agar isakannya tidak terdengar oleh Joonmyeon.

Sejujurnya Yixing ingin langsung pulang, hatinya benar benar sedang kacau sekarang.

Ini benar-benar de javu.

Tapi kali ini tidak akan berakhir bahagia, seperti dulu.

 **.**

 _Sesuatu yang ku takutkan datang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimana? Kurang dapat feelnya?

Mianhae, masih harus banyak belajar.

Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah review, follow, dan fav cerita aku yang lainnya.

Terimakasih banyak buat **kerdus susu, cumberbatch, Rie Cloudsomnia, HaapHeichou, SLhan, emha. hazequeen** *bow*

Aku usahain buat sequelnya (SAEM), tapi belum selesai.

Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah berkunjung.

Pict by **queen. of. imagine**


End file.
